Signing Your Life Away
by rita louise evans
Summary: Damon is part of the biggest mob family in America when he is sent to kill Katherine, but it turns out to be Elena will he be able to find a way to save her from the people who want revenge.


**Signing Your Life Away**

**Prologue **

Damon Salvatore is the oldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and Rosa Salvatore after his father died he had to finish school to help his mother run the family business which one day he'll take over. Damon never wanted this life but it was all he knew. His brother Stefan and sister Anna was allowed to live a normal life outside of the family business. Because Damon's the oldest all the responsibility fell on him. His father was a very rich and powerful man and everyone was scared of what the Salvatore's could do so they pretty much got away with everything.

Damon hated being the only one to know that his family was part of the biggest mafia family in the US. Ever since he was young he'd seen and heard stuff no child should see. Damon loved his father and losing him left a void in his heart. He wished he was close to his mom but it seemed all his life all she cared about was Stefan and Anna. Now he had to work with her all the time, because he can't be given the business until he turns twenty five which is in two years. He really didn't know what he'd do right now if he didn't have his Nan, she was like the mother he always wanted and no matter what she was always there for him.

Elena Gilbert has been back in Mystic Falls for a couple of weeks now after she split from her boyfriend of two years Ben she decided to finish school here she only had one more year left and she could start training as a doctor. Elena was currently staying with her aunt Jenna and brother Jeremy after their mom died Jenna was like a parent to both of them. The one person Elena missed just as much as she missed her mom was her twin sister Katharine she took off after what happed and no one had seen her since. She really hoped her sister was ok and would come home too she couldn't stand the thought of losing her too.

Elena has taken a part time job at the grill with her child hood best friend Matt. It felt strange to be back especially without Katharine, everything seemed the same even the old high school Jeremy was a senior now and she knew he was happy she was back it felt like to him when their mom died everyone abandoned him.

**Chapter 1**

Damon was getting ready for his morning run when he was called into his mothers office, he hadn't been called in for a couple of days she didn't seem to need him much now thank god he didn't want to be around her anymore than he had too.

"Damon nice of you to stop by at last" Rosa smirked.

"Cut the crap mom what's up" Damon asked as he took a seat.

"I have a job for you to do it seems Katharine Gilbert is back in Mystic Falls, I want you to bring her in" Rosa said as she handed her son the photo of her so he'd know who it was.

"Ok mom but what did she do" Damon asked knowing what his family was capable of he didn't want the girl harmed.

"It seems she ripped your uncle Klaus of a million dollars. He's asked us to take care of her and I said we would we can't let people think they can get away with robbing from our family" Rosa said she hated asking Damon because this wasn't the life she wanted for him but she had no choice he was the oldest there for the company was left to him.

"Mom can't she just pay the money back we can't kill her" Damon pleaded even though he didn't know the girl she looked young she had her whole life a head of her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had to kill her.

"No Klaus doesn't want that he wants her dead so go to Mystic Falls and bring the girl here we need to come up with an arrangement and Elijah will sort out the rest" Rosa said as the phone rang.

"Mom I can't do this" Damon sighed.

"I'm not asking you to do anything just bring her here if you don't, Klaus will come and think we can't handle the business and I'm not going to let that happen now go" Rosa yelled as she answered the phone.

Damon knew what he had to do but he didn't think he could he wasn't a killer maybe it would be best if Klaus took over the business because this wasn't the life for him. Damon knew he had to find a way to save this girl because he couldn't let her die or give her over to his mother, god knows what Elijah would do to her. He couldn't live with that on his conscious.

Elena's shift was nearly finished she was feeling so tired after being at college all day to working the last four hours she was exhausted. The grill was empty apart from one man who couldn't seem to take his eyes of her. She thought he was the sexiest man she'd ever seen talk about tall dark and handsome.

Damon had been sitting here now for close to an hour and he couldn't understand it if she stole a million dollars why would she be working here it didn't make sense. Damon could see she was a nice person and boy was she hot he knew if he met her any other time he'd be hitting on her right now.

"Elena you can leave now if you want I can close up" Matt said as he noticed there wasn't really anyone there.

"Thanks Matt I'll see you tomorrow" Elena smiled as she went to grab her coat.

"Elena your Elena, not Katharine" Damon stumbled he didn't mean to he was so confused now she's going to think he some sort of weirdo.

"Yeah, sir how do you know my sister" Elena asked she had to if he knew her sister she hoped he knew where she was.

"You're not Katherine, oh god this is not good" Damon sighed.

"No I'm Elena Katherine is my twin sister she went missing five years ago and I've been looking for her please tell me where she is" Elena pleaded.

"Oh god what am I going to do he won't stop" Damon said to himself.

"What are you talking about is my sister ok" Elena asked as she touched his hand hoping to take him out of his daze.

"No no she's not, but neither are you they think your her" Damon sighed.

"Who thinks I'm her? What are you talking about and who are you" Elena asked she was scared now not only for her but also her sister.

"I'm Damon, I was sent here to take you to my mother it seems you sister stole a million dollars from my Uncle Klaus and they thought you was Katherine, Elena you're in danger but I promise you I'm not going to hurt you" Damon said hoping she believed him.

"Damon Salvatore what are you doing here" Tyler asked as he made his way into the grill this was the last place he expected him.

"Tyler I would say it's good to see you but it's not what do you want" Damon asked.

"Damon please don't kill my sister" Elena pleaded Damon seemed like a nice man but he was obviously in so sort of crime family.

"Don't worry Elena I won't let him do anything to your family go to the car Caroline there and I'll take you home" Tyler said as he moved towards Damon.

"Elena wait I'm trying to help you" Damon said as he walked towards her.

"Elena go I'll take care of this" Tyler said as he pushed Damon away from Elena Caroline would kill him if he let anything bad happen to her best friend.

"Tyler I'm trying to help her" Damon argued as he tried to get past.

"She could do without your help and if I see you near Elena again I swear it will be the last thing you ever do" Tyler yelled as he shoved him.

"You have no idea who I am do you I'm not some punk that used to be in college my family is extremely powerful and if you mess with me I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do" Damon smirked he wasn't going to be intimidated by some jock.

"I don't care who you are just stay away from Elena" Tyler yelled as he walked away.

When Damon got back home he knew his mom was going to be mad but he had to tell her the truth he can't let something happen to the girl if it wasn't the right person.

"Damon where's Katherine, you've been gone hours" Rosa asked as Damon came in on his own.

"It's not her mom it's her twin sister Elena and she hasn't seen or heard from Katherine in five years" Damon said as he sat down.

"I don't care if she claims to be someone else I want you to bring her to me" Rosa yelled why couldn't he just do what she asked how hard was it.

"It's not her mom and I'm not going to let you hurt her" Damon yelled.

"Damon you've known the girl two minutes why do you want to save her so bad" Rosa asked.

"Mom I can't let you hurt someone that hasn't done anything wrong it's Katherine you want not Elena" Damon sighed.

"Tomorrow I want you to bring her to me and if you don't I'll send Elijah, do I make myself clear Damon" Rosa yelled.

Damon didn't really know what to do know he couldn't let her hurt Elena he had to come up with a way to save her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
